


Handprints

by NonbinoDino13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinoDino13/pseuds/NonbinoDino13
Summary: In a world we’re everyone is born with their soulmates handprint on them of where their soulmate will first touch them. (Still supernatural universe just with the au added)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Handprints

Dean and Cas has already arrived at the cheap motel they were going to stay in. Dean wanted to go on a hunt to get his mind off things, but Sam wanted to stay home and more research on how one could kill god. So Jack stayed with him seeing as they didn’t want to have him leave much just in case he used his powers and Chuck would find them. And seeing as how Deans stupid, Cas wanted to go with to watch out for him.

That’s how they got here.

“ Hey Cas, your gonna need to change. The place we’re going for interviews probably will give more answers to regular people then feds.” Dean said.

“ Why would I need to change? I’m just wearing what I usually wear.” Cas responsed.

“ Cas, just change. I have more normal clothes in my bag.” Dean snapped pointing to his duffel bag. Cas sighed and walked over to it, before Dean could protest Cas dropped of his trench coat and suit coat.

“ Cas there’s a bathroom right the-“ Cas slide his tie off then quickly unbuttoned his shirt, reveling his upper arm. Dean had never seen it before, it had never once crossed his mind that he hadn’t. On his upper arm was a scar of Deans hand print gripping him. Cas looked up and caught his gaze.

“ Dean?” Dean stepped closer and put his hand on the print. 

“ Cas... you now how nearly everyone has a soulmate mark? Well I was one the few people to ever to be born without one, but.. I understand me having a scar from you lifting me up from hell, but why do you have one too?” Dean asked eyes still fixated on the mark.

“ Dean are you implying that we are soulmates? Angels can’t have soulmates Dean.” Cas said, Dean shook his head.

“ I- just aren’t you not a normal angel though? Anna said that angel that haven’t fallen can’t feel emotions. But you felt emotions before you fell...” Cas moves his hand to cup Deans face, and to make Direct eye contact.

“Dean I don’t know if we are soulmates, but I’ve loved you sense I laid my hands on you in hell. If you want us to have what soulmates have then I wouldn’t be able to decline.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Did you really have to make this even more of a Chick flick moment?” He sighed, “ But I ‘want us to have what soulmates have’ too Cas.” 

With that their lips collided, case long forgotten.


End file.
